Enough
by Charell
Summary: he treated you like a whore, and still you defend him like that. Cross X Olivia, T for sexual content. my first FF and i messed up this much. review please.


**Ok, Cro-chan's given me permission to use her OC. **

**Cro-chan (or Sey-chan), I'm sorry for makin' you****r OC like this!!!**

**Ok, you can kill me anyway.**

* * *

Ok, I had enough. I had it enough about how you keep torturing yourself loving someone that doesn't even care about you. I had it enough about how you keep pretending to be alright while at the same time you are not.

I have questions for you, stupid girl, "why'd you love him? Why sacrificing yourself for him? Why hurting yourself for him?"

Yes, I know you don't. You don't cry for your pathetic life or for your ached heart, you never cry. You don't cry, at least not in front of other people.

But you cry in your room, only by yourself. Crying without anyone hears you, screaming your mute curse. Your tears fall down and you can't stop it. You cry over you pathetic life, your pathetic one-sided love, your pathetic emptiness.

Why?

For whom?

For a man destroying your life, taking everything you had, lying to you?!

Stop that, Olivia!

He never loves you as he never loved you!

Let me tell you something, to him, you're just an object for his lustful desire. You're just someone stupid enough willing to give everything for him!

He doesn't love you, Olivia. So why don't you just go away, look for someone else that love you for sure and treat you as a girl not as a whore?

xxx

You were on the stage, singing that sad love song without knowing that love song would be just your story.

That person got inside the bar, stared at you. Then, he talked to the manager of the bar.

You were coming off the stage, two big men approaching you. They gripped your wrist, you tried to fight them, but you were just helpless anyway. They took you ruthlessly to a room where they threw you to the floor and locked the door.

You were crying, begging someone to open the door for you. Your hands had been hurt trying desperately knocked the door.

No one was there to help you.

That man from before, the same red haired and black clothed man, opened the door. Staring at you with his red eyes, he held your hand and helped you stand up.

You were just a clueless, frightened 16 year old girl saying, "thank you."

He smirked at you, ignored your thanking, and hardened his grip on your hand.

You grinned from pain you feel in you hand. You finally understood what made you trapped there, didn't you?

"Let me go, please…" you begged him.

He took you closer to him, kissing you all over while you could do nothing but cry.

You tried to resist him, but he was just too strong for you. You were just nothing compared to him, you knew that. That was why you only cried and begging helplessly to him.

As he lied you down to the bed, you knew how scary the world was, right? As he kissed you all over, you knew what trouble you had, right? As he ignored your crying and begging, you were striped off, right?

You kept repeating your pathetic words, "please… I beg you… don't do this to me… help…"

He didn't care, he paid anyway. He started kissing your naked trembling body, touching you as if you were Venus d'Milo that masterpiece, squeezing you body with his.

As he kept on moving, trying to get inside you, it was painful, right? Sure, it should have been. You were crying, asking, and screaming shamelessly, "please, stop it. It's hurt. You're hurting me… Sir, please…"

And did he care?

No, he didn't. He didn't care about you or about your purity that he was taking.

When he was done with you, he touched your blonde hair and wept away your tears, did you think he was being nice at you?

He wasn't. He was just trying to tell you how stupid and how lowly creature you were.

And yes, he was right about that.

He just lied down with his heavy breath that you could hear, he probably thought you were no longer fun. And you, you just took your corner, kept sobbing as if it would change everything while blood didn't seem to have just stopped flowing from your sign of purity.

Then, just because he took you in, you misunderstood all he did with love.

He never loved you, he never loves you.

He threw you away just like that, right?

You were just a replacement for someone he loves, someone he wished he could always touched, someone he wished he could see all time, someone he missed.

It was never love.

It was just that he needed you to ease his pain, his desire, and everything that he knew.

He only needed you, he never cares about how or whether you will be happy then.

Oh, please, don't make me sick.

He gave you nothing but illusion you wish you'd never see.

He raped you! Listen to me, he raped you, sacrificed you and your virginity for his lust! But still, how could you defend him?!

I just don't understand. Are you just too good or are you just a fool?

You could have just asked him to take responsibility of you, instead of letting him go! For years you were both spending together, now you're letting him go?

You don't have to sacrificing yourself like that.

You deserve him, even he doesn't deserve you. It's not wrong if you asked him to come back to you, even it means leaving his family behind.

You have the right to be so selfish!

You have the right to come to his life, even it means destroying his family, asking for his responsibility! I bet he will think twice to refuse you anyway.

Right, for irresponsible man like him, with you that have no child to take care will be easier. With you that never ask anything will be so much fun. With you that will never complain about how he treats you, everything will be so much easier, right?

Who cares about you being a bad guy or not, huh?! You have the right to be a little bit more selfish! It's not wrong, he was the one make it all wrong.

It's not your fault, it was all his.

So please, you don't have to punish yourself for all he did. Go find your happiness, or at least, if you still eager to let him go, go find someone else that love you.

Don't be afraid to get your life, to live with another person that really loves you, because that was the only thing he wanted from you when he decided to leave you.

Yeah, that was all he probably wanted from you.

Yes, and you know it exactly right, that's probably better than sitting in front of the mirror watching your pathetic face that never stop crying.

**

* * *

**

Uhm… I don't really think people will review this story, coz it somehow just suck. I made it not because I wanted to anyway, its just because I feel enough about Olivia kindness –still wondering, why a girl can be that kind-.

**But really, I ask you, is she right doing that? Coz i guess she is just a fool... and what about u guyz...**


End file.
